powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Breasts
The abilities to have supernatural breasts. Variation of Supernatural Bodily Aspects and Selective Limb Empowerment Also Called *Supernatural Boobs/Bust Capabilities User has breasts that supernatural powers/properties, having numerous abilities they can all use to their advantages. All the principles of breasts are imbued with supernatural qualities that can effect breasts, modifying them with different properties to their functions such as hypnotic effects, supernatural fluids, etc. Breasts can also modify shape, size. Applications *Breast Manipulation **Hypnotic Breasts **Pectukinetic Combat *Supernatural Bodily Aspects breasts only **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Physical Attribute Augmentation *Supernatural Fluids from breasts only **Milk Generation **Milk Empowerment Associations * Supernatural Properties Manipulation Limitations *Breasts may be sensitive. Known Users *Nina Dowd/The Mighty Endowed (DC Comics) *Viser (Highschool DxD) *Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) *Kaede (Hininden Gausu) *All of the participants in Keijo (Keijo!!!!!!!!) *Chifusa's (Manyuu Hikenchou) *Memes (ME!ME!ME!) *Sara (MisFits) *Sakra (Nectar of Dharani) *Melona (Queen's Blade) *Maria (Seikon No Qwaser) *Miyuri Tsujidô (Seikon No Qwaser) *Tomo Yamanobe (Seikon No Qwaser) *Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins) *Ageha Kurono (Rosario+Vampire) *Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) *Tarot (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Gallery Suu Monster Musume.png|As a Slime, Suu's (Monster Musume) breast have supernatural properties that make them grow in size depending how much water she has absorbed... Suu_Breastfeeding.png|... and healing abilities such as breastfeeding Kimihito to help heal his cold. Mighty endowed hypotnic power.jpg|Nina Dowd/The Mighty Endowed (DC Comics) can hypnotize people with her breasts. Kawai Hanabi Anime.JPG|Kawai Hanabi (Keijo!!!!!!!!) can use her breasts to heal her allies. RiasDestruction.gif|Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) gained the ability to project a red light from her breasts, which recharges Issei's energy. Each use of this power causes her breasts to temporarily shrink in size, which makes Issei cry even though it's sometimes necessary. Her breast size will restore itself after a few days of rest. Kusakai Mio Performs Breast Hypnosis.gif|Kusakai Mio (Keijo!!!!!!!!) can hypnotize people using her Breast Hypnosis Technique against anyone. Hououin Sanae Using Breast Technique.gif|Hououin Sanae (Keijo!!!!!!!!) using Perky Pile Piper a technique that can send her opponents flying a considerable distance away. Sakashiro Maya VS Kaminashi Nozomi.gif|Sakashiro Maya (Keijo!!!!!!!!) dueling Kaminashi Nozomi with Heaven and Hell breast strike. Misfits Sarah.png|Sara (MisFits) can inventory use her hypnotic breasts on any men. Melona (Queen's Blade).jpg|Melona (Queen's Blade)is a "slime swamp witch" with various powers and regenerative properties infused within her breasts milk that she can use for projectile combat and healing. Ageha_Kuruno's_Oppai_Missle.gif|Ageha Kurono (Rosario+Vampire) using her Oppai Missile special attack. The_Qwaser_of_Stigmata.jpg|Maria (Seikon No Qwaser) are known for their "soma", a mystical substance found in their breast milk that empowers all Qwaser to manipulate periodic elements for battle. Mafuyu Oribe and Tomo Yamanobe.JPG|Mafuyu Oribe (left) and Tomo Yamanobe (right) (Seikon No Qwaser) are both powerful Maria that assisted their Qwaser in their battles... Tomo Yamanobe.JPG|...Tomo however has proven to be a far more powerful Maria, due to having more potent Soma them most and bigger breasts that she can use to her advantage for herself. Miyuri Tsujidô Blasts.gif|Miyuri Tsujidô (Seikon No Qwaser) releases powerful energy blast from her breasts, obliterating anything in her path. Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins).JPG|Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins) breastmilk has hypnotic and illusionary properties that she uses to her advantage on anyone. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) can channel her magic through her breasts to create powerful blast. Tarot-witch-of-the-black-rose.jpg|Tarot (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) has the same sex magic as her sister Raven Hex, thus having the same potential to use her breasts as she does. Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mystic Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Page Needs Work Category:Galleries Category:Silly Powers